1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an image reader and an image forming apparatus.
2. Summary of the Invention
According to an aspect of the invention, an image reader includes a light source, a light reception element, an optical member, and a hold body. The light source applies light to a document. The light reception element receives reflected light reflected by the document. The optical member introduces the reflected light into the light reception element. The hold body has an entry part which is disposed in a portion not contributing to image formation of the reflected light on the light reception element through the optical member. The hold body holds the optical member.